Mushroom and Galaxy
by YuriChan220
Summary: Collection of friendly and fluffy one-shots of the two princesses. Yuri, Shoujo Ai
1. Change of Pace

**Mushroom and Galaxy**

 **Pairing: Peach x Rosalina**

 **Genre: Romance/Friendship**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Mario Bros. or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my very first story featuring Princess Peach and Princess Rosalina. Now, looking at this franchise here, there's like only two stories featuring those two. So, I thought I'd step up to the plate and write a one-shot collection here~! Hooray~!**

 **A-anyways, so for most stories, it will not follow the game because…well…um…I haven't played Super Mario Galaxy. How sad! So, I apologize if some of it is wrong.**

 **Enjoy~!**

Eyelids open. Vision blurs a little until it becomes clear. Peach moans as she looks up at a light blue ceiling above her. She gasps and sits up while looking around, finding herself in a room with all the walls colored in light blue, a desk and large bookshelf. It's definitely not her bedroom, that's for sure. And she's still in her pink princess outfit. She feels a sting on her right arm when she moves to rub her head. She notices a singe on it, recalling the time when the Mario Brothers came to save her once again from the mighty Bowser. But…if they came to save her, she should be back in the Mushroom Kingdom. Why is she in this strange place? Thankfully, her arm is bandaged.

Just then, a yellow star zips past the door and starts to float happily around her, making the Mushroom Kingdom princess giggle.

"Luma," a gentle voice says. "Is she awake now?"

The star nods excitedly and floats towards a blonde girl with a light blue princess outfit. Peach can recognize who that is.

"R-Rosalina?" she gasps.

"How are you feeling?" the galaxy princess asks as she sets down a tray with tea cups and a kettle.

"I-I'm alright," Peach replies. "But…what just happened?"

"You were knocked out when Mario and Luigi were trying to save you. Bowser just won't give up, would he?"

The Mushroom Kingdom princess clutches her head. "So, that's what happened." She then gasps again at the thought of Mario. "Oh, no! Is Mario and Luigi okay!?"

Rosalina finishes pouring the tea and shows a gentle smile. "Don't worry. They defeated Bowser and his gang, but I was the one who took you in."

"Th-thank you," Peach says. She had no idea that Rosalina would come and save her, too. But for what reason?

"Would you like some tea, princess?" The blonde hands her a cup, in which Peach takes.

"Oh, thank you." She takes a small sip and smiles. "It tastes really good."

"I'm glad."

As Rosalina sips on her own tea, Peach speaks up again.

"Rosalina…why did you save me? Usually Mario and Luigi come to the rescue."

"Mm…they needed some assistance, that's all."

"They never asked for your help, though."

"I know."

Peach giggles. "I see. So, you're jealous, right~?"

"What!?" Rosalina blushes. "Wh-why would you assume that!?"

"Mario and Luigi are my heroes, yes. But seeing how they were struggling against Bowser, you decided to save the day this time," Peach explains as she gets off the bed and walks close to the galaxy princess. "That was so sweet of you. Thank you."

"I-I, um…" Rosalina doesn't know how to respond to that.

Peach giggles. "No need to worry. I think I'll stay here for a little while longer until I'm fully recovered. I'm sure Mario and Luigi has told Toad the news."

The galaxy princess blushes as she nods and then takes her leave. "Do you want anything else?"

"No, I'm okay for now," Peach replies as she sits back down on the bed.

"Okay. Call me when you need me."

With that, Rosalina leaves the room with Luma following her, Peach takes a sip on her tea and smiles a gentle smile while blushing.

"She's such a nice person," she says to herself.

 ****Meanwhile****

Luma floats over next to the galaxy princess. Rosalina blushes and smiles as well.

"Yes, Luma," she says, softly. "I think you're right. I like her."


	2. Beautiful Voice

**Chapter 2**

 **Beautiful Voice**

Rosalina takes a lovely walk towards Mushroom Kingdom for a visit when she hears a lovely voice from the distance. She stops for a second to take in the lovely sound that makes the birds want to sing with it. That voice sounds familiar, too.

 _Peach…_ The galaxy princess thinks with a blush and smile. She decides to walk further to look for the Mushroom princess. The lovely voice gets louder the closer she gets. That singing voice Peach has is music to her ears. By the time she steps foot towards Mushroom Kingdom, she sees the princess at a tower, popping out from a window, singing. About 5 birds fly up to her, chirping along with her singing and the gentle princess holds out her finger to let one of them land on it. Rosalina watches in awe while standing there, blushing.

 _She sings so well,_ the galaxy princess thinks. _She's…so lovely when she sings like that…_

"Oh, Rosalina?" Peach's voice snaps Rosalina out of her thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Um…I was just going for a walk," the galaxy princess answers, blushing harder.

"Hm?" The Mushroom princess puts a finger on her chin while tilting her head in confusion. "Are you sure you didn't come to visit me?"

"W-well, um…I…"

Peach just giggles. "It's okay. Don't be shy. I actually like a little company."

Rosalina blushes. How can she refuse that cute smile of hers? "I-I guess I can stay for a while."

"I'm glad~!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if it's not a proper drabble, but I tried my best on it.**


	3. Beach Time!

**Chapter 3**

 **Beach Time!**

 **A/N: This will have a guest character in there! Be prepared!**

On one sunny afternoon, Peach, Daisy and Rosalina arrive at the beach. Peach is wearing a pink one piece, Daisy is wearing an orange bikini, and Rosalina is wearing a light blue bikini. They look around for a spot to put their stuff in when Daisy finds one and immediately plops down on the sand.

"Ahhh~! This is the perfect spot!" she says.

"Oh, good choice, Daisy!" Peach says as she sets the towel down.

Rosalina looks around, blushing. "Um…girls? How come we didn't invite Mario, Luigi and everyone else?"

"It's a girl's hang out day, duh!" Daisy answers. "And besides, we rarely get a break from watching over our kingdom, so this is the perfect opportunity!"

"So let's enjoy it while we can," Peach adds.

"S-sure…"

For Rosalina, she did want to have some fun other than sit there, watching over her galaxy. However, not every day is fun and games, so like Peach said, she'll enjoy this day whenever she can.

After the girls set up their beach towels and supplies, Daisy runs toward the ocean.

"Yeeeeahhhh!" she cheers. "Let's get this party started!"

Peach just giggles. "Going out for a swim already?"

"Yup! Catch ya all later~!" Daisy dives in the water and does some strokes.

Rosalina sits down on the towel while sweat dropping. "Is it really a good idea for her to go in the water alone?"

"I'm sure she'll manage," the Mushroom princess says. "She's athletic, after all. Besides, there's no danger in the ocean right now."

"I-I see…" Rosalina turns away a bit, blushing from looking at Peach's one-piece. _Goodness, I've never seen Peach look so…fabulous in that swimsuit…_ she thinks.

Rosalina's eyes focus on the lovely texture with the beautiful printings and how it hugs Peach's slender body with a hole underneath her breasts, almost exposing her stomach area, but just above it. Anyone that takes a glimpse of it will be getting a nosebleed right now, including men, but Rosalina tries her hardest not to.

Peach takes out a bottle of sunscreen. "Want me to put some sunscreen on you, Rosalina?"

The platinum blonde blushes furiously. "Wh-what!? Y-you know I can do it myself!"

"Aw, come on, just this once. I mean, that's what we came here for anyways."

Rosalina turns away for a second. How bad can it be? Peach is only going to put on sunscreen, that's all. The platinum blonde lies on her stomach with her hands on her chin, signaling the Mushroom princess to start. After rubbing some on her hands, Peach starts off by spreading the sunscreen on her back. Both hands gently rub up, down and all around, including the back of her legs. Rosalina lets out a soft sigh of relaxation. _This is…kinda nice,_ she thinks.

"Are you alright?" Peach asks. "Am I being too rough?"

"No. I'm okay," Rosalina answers.

"Alright. I'm almost done."

The Mushroom princess spreads the last of the sunscreen on the back of her neck and stands up.

"Okay. All finished."

The platinum blonde stands up. Her skin is shining from the suns shining on her. She then notices Peach lying down on the towel.

"Now it's your turn~!"

"What!? I thought you said you were only go put sunscreen on me!"

"It's only fair, right~?"

Rosalina blushes hard, but reluctantly nods. She rubs some of the same sunscreen on her hands and begins to spread it on an open area on her back. The one-piece did cover her front, but her back is exposed except for her behind. The galaxy princess gently and carefully spreads the sunscreen on her back with a blush still on her face. That feeling of her soft white skin makes her blush even more. _Wow!_ she thinks. _Who knew that a princess's skin could be soft like a baby's?_

"Ahhh, right there~!" Peach says, closing her eyes with a smile.

"Hm? Right here?" Rosalina asks as she rubs the right side of her back.

"Yes! That feels good~!"

The galaxy princess rubs some more on her back while still blushing. _This isn't that bad,_ she thinks. _I'm…really liking this._

Once the sunscreen spreading is over, Rosalina stands up and so does the Mushroom princess.

"Ah~! Thank you, Rosalina," Peach says with a smile.

"N-no problem…"

"Hey girls!" Daisy calls, making both of the princesses turn to their friend. "I found a play mate~!" There is a girl beside her with brown hair and wearing a purple bikini.

"Hello, I'm Zelda," she says.

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you," the Mushroom princess says. "My name is Peach."

"Hi, I'm Rosalina," the galaxy princess says.

"Nice to meet you, too," Zelda says.

"I invited Zelda here to play a little volleyball with us~!" Daisy says.

"Huh? But the net's not set up yet," Peach says, with an eyebrow raised.

"That's why I invited her to help us~!" Daisy trots over towards the volleyball set. "Well, let's set it up~!"

The three girls run over to help the energetic brunette. Rosalina and Peach hold the poles while Daisy and Zelda help each other with the net. Once that's done, Daisy holds up a red and blue and white ball and spins it on her finger.

"Alright girls!" She says. "Two out of three! No cheating, okay? Now, for the teams!" She points to Peach and Rosalina. "Peach! Rosalina! You two are a team! Me and Zelda are the opposing team!"

"A-alright…" Rosalina says, blushing.

"Let's give it our all!" Peach says with a fist pumped.

"Ready?" Daisy is the first to serve. "Zero to Zero!" She hits the ball, making it fly over the net.

Rosalina hits the ball towards Peach and the Mushroom princess tries to spike it towards the other side. Zelda, however, intercepts by hitting the ball before it touched the ground. Peach hits the ball again over the net, but Daisy is quick at spiking it, being the first to score.

"One to Zero!" Daisy shouts as she hits the ball towards Rosalina's direction. The platinum blonde hits the ball and then Peach hits it towards Zelda's direction. Zelda hits the ball high and Daisy goes over to spike it, but Rosalina intercepts by hitting the ball towards Peach and then she spikes it quickly before the opposing team can react.

"Score!" Peach cheers. After being handed the ball, she shouts, "One to one!"

She hits the ball and Zelda is the first to hit it back. The process repeats again and again, with the girls hitting the ball back and forth. For someone who is watching this match, it's like it's endless, until Peach spikes the ball in a quick motion yet again before either Daisy or Zelda can react.

"Yes!" Peach and Rosalina cheer with their fists pumped.

"Wow!" Daisy says with her hands on her hips with a satisfied nod. "I'm very impressed~!"

"Yes, but it's not over yet!" Rosalina says.

The games starts again with the girls hitting the ball back and forth, but only for a short time when Peach passes her the ball and Rosalina spikes it towards the middle where neither Daisy nor Zelda could get to in time.

"Yay, yay!" Peach and Rosalina cheer while jumping up and down. "We won!"

"Well done," Zelda says with a smile.

"I have to say that was a pretty good match," Daisy says.

It is then that Zelda turns to leave. "Well, it was nice playing with you. But I have to go now."

"Huh? But can you stay just a bit longer?" Peach pleads.

"I'm sorry. I'd love to, but I have to meet up with Link," Zelda says. "He's been busy lately, so I thought I'd chill out here for a while before it's time to go."

"Alright, my friend," Daisy says as she puts a hand on her shoulder and winks. "Take care~!"

"Bye, bye!" Peach says, waving.

"Good-bye!" Rosalina says as she also waves.

Zelda waves good-bye to the three girls and walks away with her brown hair swaying at every movement. They turn towards each other with a smile.

"Well, what should we do now?" Daisy asks.

"I am kinda thirsty," Peach replies as she stretches out her arms. "We've been playing so much after all."

"I know a place where they have great smoothies!" The Sarasa Land princess clasps her hands together happily. "Follow me!"

The girls hurry over towards a small shop where the smoothie is being sold. Peach gets a strawberry smoothie, Daisy gets an orange smoothie and Rosalina gets a blueberry smoothie. They go back to their spot while sipping on their smoothie and sit down on the towel.

"Ahhh~! This is like heaven~!" Daisy says as she finishes another sip of her smoothie. She lies down and stretches out her legs. "I wish every day could be like this~!"

"We do have to watch over our kingdoms every now and then," Peach reminds her.

"I know. But I'm just saying that it's great to have some fun once in a while."

"I agree," Rosalina says as she sips on her own smoothie. She looks over at the ocean, staring at the non-stop movement of the waves. A small smile apperas on her face. "That's pretty."

"It sure is~!" Peach says as she scoots close to the platinum blonde. "Watching the waves of the ocean with you is magnificent~!"

Rosalina blushes at this and slightly looks away. "Y-yeah..it sure is."

Daisy smiles at the two while continuing to sip on her smoothie. She's happy the two of them are getting along so well. After the three of them finish their smoothies, they play with each other once again, splashing each other in the water, and tossing the ball to one another while chatting up a storm. And Rosalina is enjoying it all, mostly because she's with Peach. She doesn't know why, but being with the Mushroom princess makes her more relaxed. And that makes her happy.

When time passes, the sun is already setting. Almost everyone is gone except for a few people, including Peach, Daisy and Rosalina and they just finished helping each other unpack. But the Mushroom princess has an idea.

"Daisy, can you wait one moment?" she asks as she takes Rosalina's hand. "Come here, Rosalina."

"Oh, okay."

Both princesses hurry over towards an open area in front of the bright orange sun. Rosalina stares at the beautiful scenery with the ocean waves reflecting off the orange color of the sky and sun and the quiet movement of the waves, softly brushing against their feet. Peach smiles as she comes a bit closer to the galaxy princess, gently rubbing her thumb against her hand.

"Say, Rosalina," she says, softly. "You know what's best about sunsets?"

"No, what?" the platinum blonde asks as she turns toward her.

The Mushroom princess giggles as she turns to the galaxy princess with a smile. "Well, for one thing…it's a special moment for two people." She steps closer to her, both of their bodies turning towards each other. "And those two people are us."

She then pecks Rosalina's cheek, making the platinum blonde blush even more.

"U-um…I, um…" Honestly, Rosalina doesn't know how to respond to that.

Peach just giggles. "Seems like you need a lesson at romance~"

"N-no!" Rosalina exclaims. "I…I just…um…wanted to thank you…for inviting me here."

"You're very welcome, Rosalina. I'm glad you enjoyed-" Before she can say anything, she feels Rosalina's lips press against hers. Her eyes widen from the sudden surprise attack, but the platinum blonde quickly pulls away before Peach can do anything.

"R-Rosalina!" Peach gasps as she puts her hand on her lips.

"Y-you said this is a special moment for the two of us," the galaxy princess reminds her. "So…this is a way of telling you…" She looks up at the innocent blonde. "I love you, Peach."

Small happy tears form in her eyes as she jumps into Rosalina's arms and wrapping hers around her neck. "Oh, Rosalina! I love you, too! You don't know how much I've waited for this moment!"

The two kiss each other on the lips, this time lasting longer than the last one. Small, soft moans can be heard from the two as they keep on kissing until they have to pull away due to lack of oxygen. They stare into each other's eyes lovingly as Peach caresses her new beloved's cheek.

"Rosalina," she says. "My love, let's be together forever!"

"Of course," the platinum blonde replies. "I love you so much, Peach, my love."

"Me, too, Rosalina!"

The two kiss again with Peach wrapping her arms around Rosalina's neck once again. Daisy stands in the distance, watching this beautiful moment, smiling.

"You two finally got together," she says to herself. "I'm proud of you."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, it's summer back in my area, so why not do some beach time, huh~? Hehe~! A-anyways, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	4. Complete Opposites

**Chapter 4**

 **Complete Opposites**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! So this idea had been bugging me for a while, so I thought I'd give it a go. So, enjoy~!**

On one beautiful afternoon, Peach and her best friend Daisy, sit on a bench in front of the castle in the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach notices some birds landing in front of them, searching for something to eat. They peck at anything they could sink their beak in, but is having no luck. Peach giggles and pulls out a bag of bird food.

"Here you go, little fellas," she says, softly as she tosses some of the food on the ground.

The birds fly over to where the food is and immediately start eating. Daisy smiles as she turns toward her best friend.

"You're so nice to everyone, Peach," she comments.

"And what makes you say that, Daisy?" Peach asks with a giggle.

"You're so polite and gentle that I hardly ever see you get angry."

"Well, I DO get irritated, like the many times Bowser tried to kidnap me and make me HIS bride."

Daisy nods in agreement. "You DO have a point there."

"As for you, Daisy, you have such an outgoing personality that you just scare the birds away."

The brunette flips her hair. "Hey, I may be the Princess of Sarasaland, but unlike you, I LOVE being this way."

Peach lets out another lady-like giggle. "Just wanted to ask, though: Why are you so different from me?"

Daisy just blinks for a moment and then bursts into laughter. " You're SO funny, Peach! We've been friends for a long time and you're asking me this?" She jumps off the bench and looks up at the sky. "But since you asked, I'll tell you again. Long story short: behaving like a princess is boring. After countless times of training so that I could be like you, I had enough. I did not want to be this way because it doesn't fit who I really am. So, I showed them my true self, making everyone's jaws drop. I never felt so wild and free in my life. After a while, they began to accept my true self, thus having me remain as the Princess of Sarsasland." She turns to Peach, jumps and waves while shouting, "HI, I'M DAISY~!"

The Mushroom princess laughs. "So, that's how you greet others, then."

"Exactly~! How many times have I been doing this in front of you?"

Peach stands up from the bench and curtsies, performing her own greeting. "Hello, there. My name is Princess Peach. It's very nice to meet you."

The brunette just grins. "Just as I thought. We're complete opposites."

The Mushroom princess shakes her head. "We may be complete opposites, but we're still friends. Right?"

"Of course~! Why wouldn't we be?"

Peach walks toward her and hugs her. "Daisy, thank you for being such a wonderful friend. If it hadn't been for you, Rosalina and I wouldn't have together like how we are now."

The brunette immediately returns the hug. "Hey now. I'm only doing this for my best friend, right? You and Rosalina deserve each other. Never forget that."

Peach pulls away and nods. "You're right." She turns and grabs a picnic basket. "Well, I'm off to meet Rosalina at the park for our date."

Daisy gives her a thumbs up. "Go get 'er, tigeress~!"

The Mushroom prncess giggles, turns and leaves while the Sarasaland princess just watches with her hands on her hips, smiling.

"I'm glad...those two are together..." She says to herself.


	5. Two Toads in a Pod

**Chapter 5**

 **Two Toads in a Pod**

 **A/N: I was playing Mario Part 8 and I caught interest in Toadette because she's a cutie~! So, continue enjoying this one-shot collection~!**

Peach and Rosalina arrive at the Star Carnival for their next date. Both Princesses were excited since they planned this a week ago. Rosalina looks at her girlfriend with a smile and Peach smiles back in return. They look around a bit while holding hands when they notice two familiar people running.

"Hey...isn't that Toad?" Rosalina inquires. "Wasn't he just in the castle before?"

"Oh, he told me he wanted to go to this carnival with Toadette, his girlfriend," Peach explains. "I guess they came here before us."

Both Toads stop and turn towards the two princesses and run over towards them to greet them.

"Hey, Princess Peach!" Toad greets. "And hello to you, Princess Rosalina!"

"Hello," Peach and Rosalina wave and greet in unison.

"Are you two having fun?" the Mushroom princess asks.

"Yes, we are~!" Toadette says, happily as she hugs her boyfriend. "I'm SO happy to be with the Toad I love~!"

"T-Toadette, people are staring..." the blue Toad blushes like crazy, making Peach giggle.

"Let them stare~!" Toadette says. "Besides, the princesses don't mind~!"

"What a very nice young lady," Rosalina comments.

"She really likes you, Toad," Peach adds. "I know this because that's all you ever talk about."

Toadette's eyes widen and turns to her boyfriend. "You did!? That's SO sweet of you, Toady~!"

Peach giggles again. "That's your nickname now?"

The blue Toad nods while blushing. "She calls me that every now and then when she's really happy. But I love it."

Rosalina turns to her girlfriend. "Those two are so cute together. I just want to know...how did they get together?"

"Hehe~!" Peach giggles as she turns to her servant. "Toad, why don't you tell her?"

"Alright," Toad says. "It all started when I came to this carnival. I was having my day off when something caught my eye. A female Toad that's beautiful and cute. She noticed me, too. So when we met, we talked non-stop unil the day ended. We decided to meet at the carnival again to have some fun together. We went on a ton of rides and played fun games. But during that time, I realized that I fell in love with her. She was so cute and cheerful that I couldn't stop myself from looking at her. So, a little while later, I decided to confess to her when all of a sudden, she was getting bullied by some guys, so I defended and protected her. Because I loved her. After comforting her, I gathered up my courage to confess to her. And it turns out that she had the same feelings as I did. So, that's how we got together."

Rosalina nods with a smile. "That's such a sweet story."

Toadette hugs her beloved. "Toady's such a strong man! No wonder you're Princess Peach's loyal servant~!"

Peach and Rosalina giggle at this.

"Well, do you want to join us?" the Mushroom princess asks. "It'll be a lot more fun with 4."

"Sure we can~!" Toadette replies and turns to her boyfriend for approval.

Toad nods. "I don't see why not."

Peach smiles. "Alright then. Let's go!"

The two couples talk further toward the carnival, hand in hand and enjoyed every last ride and game they could find.

* * *

 **A/N: Most of these one-shots are going to be short, so be prepared.**


	6. Marriage Plans

**Chapter 6**

 **Marriage Plans**

 **A/N: Soooooo sorry for the super duper looong update! Dang it…well, to be fair, I was focused on other stories and such. And new anime has been coming out as well, so I didn't pay much attention to my Peach x Rosie story at all. But here's a new chapter for you all to make up for it~!**

 **Enjoy!**

Peach is sitting at her throne, thinking long and hard to herself. It's been about two years since she and Rosalina started dating. And some day, she will have to marry someone if she's going to take her mother's place as queen. But who will she marry? Mario would be one option since he rescues her countless times from Bowser. However…strangely, she doesn't feel right about it. Besides, he and Luigi fully accepted their relationship way back when she told them about it. So, she's relieved to scratch him out of the list. The only other option is to marry her one true love, Rosalina. But the problem is…she has her own kingdom to think about…out there in the galaxy. Why would they marry if they are in two different kingdoms?

"Ahhhh….this is so frustrating…" She lets out an exaggerated sigh, resting her head on her hand with her elbow on the arm rest.

She decides to seek some help from a certain someone, so she stands up and tells Toad to look after the castle while she's gone.

 ****Later****

"Hahaha! Are you serious~?" Daisy laughs. "You can't marry Rosie just because you two are from different worlds?"

"This isn't funny!" Peach shouts. "This is a serious predicament!"

"Ah….well then! It's clearly understandable," Daisy says. "But you two can still make it work, you know?"

"How? I mean, being married means spending the rest of your life with the one you love, right?" Peach points out.

"True to that," Daisy says. "But if you truly love her…if Rosie accepts it…maybe you can let her stay in Mushroom Kingdom here. The Galaxy must have someone else to look after it right?"

"Hmmmm…that would be something that I should discuss with Rosie, but you do have a point there," Peach says.

"Ehehe! Listen, we would've been in the same predicament if you and I were to get married," the Sarasland princess says. "But you LOVE Rosie. So, if you're strongly determined to marry her, go for it." She takes her best friend's hands in hers. "I believe in you. The Mario Bros. believe in you. In fact, everyone here in Mushroom Kingdom here believes in you. If all else fails, we'll just have to work hard to make it happen."

Peach smiles a sweet smile. "Thank you so much, Daisy. I'm glad I talked to you."

"No problem, Peach~" the Sarasland Princess winks at her. "Now then, you go and talk with your true love. I believe she's here right now."

"That's good. Glad you called her. See you!"

With this, she runs off with Daisy smiling and watching her off to see her beloved.

 ****Later****

Rosalina is waiting outside the castle when she hears clopping of footsteps coming toward her. She turns around to see Peach approaching her and waving.

"Hi, Peach," she greets with a wave.

"Hello," the Mushroom Princess greets back. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Daisy gave me a call actually. She said you wanted to discuss something with me?"

"Yes, I do," Peach gently takes her hand in hers. "But first, let's have a seat under that tree over there." She points her white gloved finger toward the large tree where there is shade.

Rosalina nods and the two head over toward the shade and sit on their knees, despite having the bottoms of their dresses a bit dirty from the grass. They can always wash it off anyways. The Galaxy Princess turns toward the Mushroom Princess.

"So…about that talk?" she says.

"Oh, yes! That's right!" Peach takes both of the platinum blonde's hands in hers with a gentle, sweet smile. "Rosie…we've been dating for at least 2 years. And someday, I might have to get married soon. And there is one person that I would happily choose: it's you, Rosie."

"Huh?" Rosalina is speechless by Peach's announcement. Sure they've been dating for quite some time, but being asked to marry her is just… "I…I don't know what to say."

Peach gives a sad smile as her hands loosen a bit. "I know. We're in two different kingdoms after all. You have your Galaxy Kingdom to think about while I have my own. But…that doesn't mean that we shouldn't give up on our goal. Daisy believes in both of us and she really wants us to get married when we have a chance. And after that…I want you to stay in Mushroom Kingdom."

"Peach…" The Galaxy Princess can feel Peach's hands gently squeeze hers, yet they were shaking a little. She can tell how determined she is to get married to the one she truly loves. And Rosalina knows that she cannot give up on her dream either. She kisses her on the cheek, making the blonde blush.

"Rosie?"

"I would love to…get married to you," the platinum blonde says. "Although…the Galaxy is still my home. I can't leave the Lumas, Peach. They are my only family I have."

The Mushroom Princess bites her lip, glancing at the ground a little before jolting her head up with a determined expression. "Then, how about I go with you? Raise the Lumas together as our children? I'm sure Mario and Luigi are responsible enough to look after the kingdom themselves. And although Boswer will most likely come and find me, we won't be apart because you're there to protect me."

Rosalina gasps a little but nods. "Alright. If that's how it's going to be, then you're most welcome at my home when we get married."

Peach's eyes sparkle in happiness and intertwines hands with hers. "Thank you…Rosie! I love you!"

"Me, too, Peach. I love you with all my heart."

The two princesses lean in to lock lips with each other. Peach is very glad to get the discussion out of the way before actually doing the marriage. And Rosalina herself cannot wait until the Big Day when the two will tie the knot and raise the Lumas together.

 **A/N: Ahhhh….so much to think about from this chapter. (clutches her head). I mean, there were so many options that I can't think of one that would actually work. And I'm afraid some people are going to bash me for this just because the two princesses are in two different worlds.**

 **Don't worry. I actually looked up Rosalina's story, which made it a bit easier to decide.**

 **H-Have a nice day!**


End file.
